Como en Casa
by Kurika-Uchiha
Summary: bueno mi segundo fic, es algo triste pero es lindo, es SASUNARU por supuesto XD y tiene un poco de lemo, bueno dejen reviews


**Como en casa**

Este es mi segundo fic sasunaru, va a ser bastante cortito pero espero que les guste... dejen reviews

-

**Como en casa:**

Era una tarde normal en la villa de Konoha, todo muy calmado, algunas nubes en el cielo que tapaban la luz de la luna llena y un humilde niño que come en su restaurante favorito su plato favorito, ramen. Su plato estaba vacio ya después de haber disfrutado de su cena de cumpleaños, solo como todos los años claro, y se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a su casa y descansar. Pago su cena y se despidio de los dueños del establecimiento que le desearon un feliz cumpleaños aunque quedara poco de ese dia, camino tranquilamente unos pasos sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo seguia. Luego una pequeña gota de lluvia callo sobre su nariz, miro al cielo y las nubes negras comenzaban a oscurecer mas y mas el cielo dejando caer unas gotas de agua. Pronto la lluvia mojo su pelo completamente y lo que parecia una simple lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta. Se tapo con su chaqueta naranja que siempre llevaba y corrio lo mas que pudo hasta su casa, pero en el camino vio a un pequeño niño que corria para resguardarse de la lluvia y que tropezo y callo al suelo mojado.

-oye te encuentras bien- dijo el rubio que se acerco para levantarlo y taparlo con su chaqueta para que no se mojara mas de lo que ya estaba. De pronto el niño comenzo a llorar muy fuerte. Se escucho un grito a lo lejos, una señora se acerco corriendo del otro lado de la calle con un paraguas, al ver a Naruto con el niño solto todo y corrio donde se encontraba el kitsune. La señora parecia histerica, gritaba y gritaba y cuando llego donde el rubio le arrebato de los brazos al niño y golpeo al Uzumaki en la cara lanzándolo a una posa de agua en medio de la calle mojándolo completamente.

-alejate de mi hijo, monstruo- grtio la señora protegiendo a su hijo entre sus brazos y mirando con odio a Naruto. La señora se alejo corriendo directo a su casa dándole la espalda al pobre kitsune que yacía en el suelo mojado y muy triste. Sabia que ese dia no debia acercarse a la gente del pueblo, ese dia, su cumpleaños, era el dia en que la gente mas lo odiaba, por ser el niño demonio. Pero el solo queria ayudar, solo queria ayudar al niño que se habia caido y que recibió por su generosidad? Un golpe en la cara. Tenia muchas ganas de llorar y como todos los años se lo aguantaba, ya no queria llorar porque la gente lo odiaba. Sin darse cuenta sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer y se mezclaron con la lluvia que caia a la posa en la que aun se encontraba sentado bajo la lluvia, con la cabeza totalmente mojada y un corazon destruido. La lluvia paro de mojar su cabeza, era extraño porque aun seguia lloviendo. Levanto la mirada y vio un paraguas que tapaba su pelo rubio de las gotas de agua, volteo para ver quien era la persona que le prestaba ayuda a el en ese dia, su cumpleaños. Y ahí estaba el, la persona que menos esperaba Naruto que lo ayudara en una situación asi, extendiendo su mano para que el rubio se levantara del suelo mojado, con esa tipica mirada fria pero con algo de cariño, Uchiha Sasuke.

-que haces en el suelo, usarotonkashi- pregunto el moreno aun extendiendo la mano para que el sorprendido Naruto se diganra a levantarse de la calle.

-eh jeje me cai nada mas- mintió Naruto con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Tomo la mano del moreno para levantarse y se cubrio con su chaqueta que estaba empapada.

- no mientas baka, vi como esa señora te pegaba y caias al agua- dijo Sasuke ofreciéndole el paraguas para que no siguiera mojándole mas de lo que ya estaba.

-si sabes que me paso para que preguntas baka- dijo Naruto algo enojado y avergonzado ante su rival/amigo. Se formo un silencio hasta que Sasuke hablo.

-vamos a mi casa, ahí te podras cambiar de ropa a una mas seca.

Caminaron bajo el paraguas hasta la casa del Uchiha. Una casa bastante grande aunque se veaia vacia, sola, y Naruto estaba acostumbrado a vivir en una casa solitaria. Todo estaba muy ordenado, cada cosa en su sitio y nada en el suelo, a comparación con la casa del rubio que apenas guardaba los platos de la cena. Sasuke le indico al kitsune que fuera a una habitación y luego le paso unas ropas para que se cambiara, las ropas tenian un olor especial, asi olía Sasuke? no se cuestiono mas y se cambio sus ropas mojadas dejándolas en una silla al lado de la estufa para que se secaran mas rapido. Las ropas prestadas eran la tipica camisa del moreno, con el signo de su familia atrás y unos pantalones largos de color negro. Se sentia raro con el signo de la familia Uchiha en su espalda, era como si alfin perteneciera a algun lugar, pero no era asi. Se asomo al pasillo de la casa, era bastante solitaria en realidad, ni un alma en ella, vio que su compañero de equipo estaba en la cocina preparando algo para su invitado.

-te ayudo en algo Sasuke- dijo el rubio que entraba a la cocina y miraba como cocinaba el moreno una sopa de mizo.

-no gracias Naruto solo espera alli en la sala, pronto estara lista la sopa.- respondio Sasuke haciendole una seña al rubio para que saliera de la cocina y se fuera a sentar en un sofa a esperar. Asi lo hizo, se sento en un comodo sofa rojo en medio de la sala y comenzo a observar todo a su alrededor, no habia adornos ni nada, todo era bastante triste y poco acogedor, ahí vivia Sasuke? quizas por eso era tan triste su vida, solo, sin familia, en una casa sin vida ni alegria, y ningun amigo verdadero que realmente lo comprenda y queira contarle todo lo que le pasa, aunque Naruto se consideraba un verdadero amigo se Sasuke, habian pasado muchas cosas juntos y el creia que Sasuke era su amigo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar los momentos con el moreno. De pronto aparecio el Uchiha con un palto enorme de sopa y una manta para que el rubio se cubriera y no le diera mas frio. Comenzo a tomar su sopa tranquilamente hasta que una palabras salieron de la boca de Sasuke que impresionaron al Uzumaki.

-al parecer la tormenta no terminara, sera mejor que te quedes a dormir aquí por esta noche.- Sasuke miraba la ventana tratando de evitar la mirada atonita de Naruto. Los dos tenain un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Paso un buen rato mientras Naruto tomaba la sopa hasta que Sasuke se levanto y trajo una almohada y una manta mas para su invitado.

-prodras dormir en el sofa, no tengo otra cama para ti dobe.- dijo el moreno lanzando los objetos que habia traido para el rubio.- yo me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches.

Salio de la sala y se dirigio a su cama a dormir. Naruto se quedo solo ahí acurrucado con dos mantas escuchando la lluvia que caia fuertemente sobre el techo de la casa y uno que otro relámpago que iluminaba el entorno. Pronto callo en un seuño profundo en ese sofa, el la sala de la casa de Uchiha Sasuke.

Corria, escapaba de la gente que le lanzaba pierdras al pasar, asi era todo los dias desde que el recuerda, y el dia en que la gente tenia menos piedad con el era en su cumpleaños, el dia en que el kyuubi fue vencido y el nacio. Siguió corriendo, la gente lo miraba con odio en los ojos, hablaban mal de el y le daban la espalda, lo llamaban montruo y lo pauntaban con el dedo. Lo trataban mal, muy mal. Tropezo con una piedra en el camino y pronto un grupo de aldeanos lo golpeaban con palos.

- no basta- gritaba para que se detuvieran pero no lo hacian.

- noooooooooooooo, auxilio- grito y pronto se levanto de un salto del sofa donde dormia. Su respiración era agitada, estaba muy asustado, esas imágenes aun vagaban por su mente. Miro por la ventana, aun llovia, la casa se veia mas vacia y mas triste, estaba asutado, la pesadilla que habia tenido lo torturaba, necesitaba compañía. Se levanto cubriéndose con las dos mantas u camino por la casa como un fantasma.

Sangre, habia mucha sangre en el suelo de la casa, no se escuchaba ningun ruido y estaba oscuro, pronto vio una gran puerta donde dentro estaba su hermano y sus padres, muertos, itachi los habia matado. La desesperación se apodero de el, su mente estaba confusa y asustada, no podia creer lo que ocurria, su hermano se acercaba mas y mas, lo iba a matar ahí mismo, como a todo el resto del clan Uchiha, aterrorizado no hizo nada mas que quedarse ahí y gritar. Pego un salto, era solo un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla del hecho mas tragico de su vida. Aun asustado cerro los ojos y calmo su respiración. La casa seguia a oscuras y la lluvia seguia sin detenerse en toda la noche, o lo que habia alcanzado a dormir. Se recosto nuevamente sobre su suave y comoda cama con los ojos aun cerrados y trato de olvidar lo ocurrido. Se tapo con las mantas y se volteo para volver a dormir, abrio los ojos para ver por la ventana pero en ves de la ventana vio un rostro asustado, salto mas alto de lo que lo habia hecho al despertar del sueño.

-KUSO! Naruto que haces aquí- grito al ver al rubio Uzumaki dentro de su cama con una cara muy asustada y tapado hasta el cuello con las mantas.

-es que tuve una pesadilla y queria algo de compañía para volver a dormir, generalmente cuando sueño mal nunca vuelvo a dormir durante la noche.- dijo timidamente Naruto mirando a Sasuke que tambien estaba algo alterado por todo.

-baka! Me diste un gran susto, estabien quedate pero no me molestes ni me babees- dijo enojado el moreno que volvio a meterse a su cama y taparse para dormir. Paso un buen rato y ninguno de los dos chicos podia conciliar el sueño. El silencio era interrumpido por la lluvia que caia muy fuerte y los relámpagos que dejaban que la luz entrara por la ventana de la habitación del Uchiha.

-tambien tuviste una pesadilla, Sasuke- pregunto de pronto el rubio a su compañero que miraba la pared sin poder dormir.

-asi es... siempre sueño lo mismo.- respondio el moreno volteándose para ver a su rival/amigo.

- je je yo tambien sueño siempre lo mismo en esta fecha, en mi cumpleaños- dijo timidamente el rubio con una sonrisa algo falsa en su rostro. Sasuke abrio los ojos, no sabia que era el cumpleaños de Naruto, se sentia algo mal por no haberle deseado un feliz dia aunque no lo alla sido del todo. El silencio reino de nuevo en la habitación. Los dos se miraban como esperando que uno de los dos hablara. Sasuke esperaba que Naruto le gritara y le pidera que le deseara un feliz cumpleaños como lo haria siempre, pero no lo hizo, al parecer ese dia era el mas triste para Naruto y en el cual se sentia peor. Naruto bajo la mirada y unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

- detesto este dia- dijo finalmente el rubio apretando los puños sujetando las mantas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sasuke lo vio con tristeza, el habia tenido una triste infancia desde que sus padres murieron y quedo solo en el mundo, pero Naruto habia nacido solo, nunca alguien habia estado a su lado y le habia ofrecido ayuda o amistad, el moreno se sentia terrible, pero sentia algo mas. Al ver al pobre rubio ahí muy triste le parecia que era algo tierno, que su inocencia se salia en cada lagrima que derramaba de sus ojos, y queria consolarlo, queria hacerle entender que realmente tenia a alguien a su lado que lo queria. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, que cosas pensaba? Acaso estaba sintiendo algo por Naruto, no podia pensar mas, solo miraba al chico que tenia en frente que lloraba en silencio ahogando su pena en la almohada que ya estaba bastante mojada por las lagrimas. No aguantaba mas, sentia que debia demostrarle que no estaba solo, y pronto tambien comprendio que tampoco el estaba solo, tenia a Naruto ahí que necesitaba su apoyo y cariño, acerco su mano al hombro del rubio y suavemente lo acaricio para que se calamra. Naruto levanto la cabeza impresionado, Sasuke se preocupaba por el, algo que jamas nunca podria pasar en la vida, el rubio simpre habia sentido un gran afecto hacia su rival y mejor amigo quien ahora lo apoyaba en su dolor, trato de formar una sonrisa y cerrar sus ojos, cuando los abrio vio que el Uchiha se acercaba a el. Lo abrazo tiernamente. Los dos sentian que necesitaban el apoyo del otro, los dos estaban solos en el mundo. Se miraron. Naruto volvio a sonreir y Sasuke se acerco mas al rostro del kitsune. Sus labios pronto se juntaron en un tierno beso. Se querian, y mucho. El moreno lo abrazo mientras seguia besando a su compañero.

- feliz cumpleaños Naruto.- dijo al finalizar el beso entre ellos dos. Siguieron abrazados un buen rato, se sentia bien y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.

-te queiro Sasuke- dijo Naruto. Y como un golpe en el estomago Sasuke abrio los ojos y miro a su compañero, eso era extraño, dos chicos juntos y mas encima se querian mucho. No le importo volvió a besar al rubio y le susurro al oído las mismas palabras que habia formulado el Uzumaki hace unos instantes. Se llenaron se satisfacción al saber que ya ninguno de los dos estaba solo. Seguían abrazados y de ves en cuando se besaban, su amor era muy puro y queria consolidarlo. Sasuke comenzo a besr el cuello del rubio y metio su mano por su camisa tocando su pecho suavemente. Naruto le acariciaba suavemente la cara al moreno y pronto los dos comenzaron a exitarse. Se miraron a los ojos deseándose y se besaron.

Sus ropas ya estaban regadas por el suelo, habia un hambiente calido en la habitación donde los dos chicos habian confesado su amor uno por el otro. Sasuke besaba el pecho del Uzumaki mientras este le revolvia los cabellos exitado. Sasuke masturbo a Naruto y después le permitio hacer lo mismo con el, los dos estaban listos para estar juntos. Sasuke acaricio el rostro de Naruto y después lo beso, bajo una mano por su espalda e introdujo un dedo en la entrada del rubio que dio un pequeño gemido de dolor y placer. Luego hizo paso al segundo dedo que éxito mas a Naruto soltando un gemido aun mas furte y placentero que el anterior, beso al moreno en forma de respuesta para darle a entender que le habia gustado. El Uchiha suavemente se sento e hizo que Naruto se sentara frente a el dándole la espalda. Pronto el rubio comenzo a sentir como el moreno entraba en el suevemente haciendolo gemir de placer. Sasuke entro con algo mas de fuerza y comenzo a acelerar. Masturbaba a Naruto mientras entraba en el y pronto los dos llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo. El Uchiha abrazo a su amigo, que ahora era su amante, la persona que el mas queria en el mundo y que queria hacer feliz y nunca mas verlo llorar como lo habia hecho hace unas horas atrás. Se recostraron en la cama satisfechos de haberlo hecho ese dia, era el dia mas feliz de Naruto, al fin un cumpleaños feliz. Sasuke lo beso y volvio a desearle un feliz cumpleaños y que el siempre estaria a su lado para que no estuviera nunca mas solo en esta fecha, para que nadie se burlara de el ni le hiciera mas daño, se abrazaron y Sasuke callo profundamente dormido. Naruto estaba muy feliz, se sentia muy bien después de estar con su amado Sasuke. miro por la ventana, habia dejado de llover hace unos instantes, el sol comenzaba a salir, un nuevo dia estaba comenzando, y muy bien. Ya no creia que la casa de Sasuke era lago fria y solitaria, ahora era acogedora y tierna, sentia mucho cariño ahí y eso lo hacia feliz, se sentia como en casa y no queria alejarse de ahí ni que ese momento terminara. Por fin cerro los ojos y se durmió.

-

Bueno eso fue todo XD hasta ahí mi fic, que lindo quedo espero que les guste.

Dejen reviews plis para saber su opinión de este fic.

-sora naechiha-


End file.
